Networking architectures have grown increasingly complex and, further, have been designed for use in a wide variety of communications environments. Demand continues to rise among the subscriber base of end users, particularly so for network access across diverse network environments. In particular, configuring suitable network architectures for vehicular environments (e.g., automobiles, airplanes, trains, boats, etc.) presents unique difficulties. Vehicles can be mobile across a large geographical area, can travel at variable speeds, can have internal networks related to the vehicle itself, and can include more than one end user at a time. Providing the ability to conduct transactions in vehicular network environments in an optimized manner and enabling a vehicular access network in vehicular network environment present significant challenges to system designers, automobile manufacturers and the like.